A Complicated State Of Love
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: Helena's statement had stirred something in her, a need. It felt strange, yet exciting and with the way Helena was currently staring at her, she was pretty sure that she needed it, too. Though, Myka knew that she shouldn't want her. They were friends and she was married. It was wrong. Helena looked at her and before she could say anything else, her lips were on hers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness****.**

**Author's Note: So, this story kind of just popped into my head, quite randomly actually. It fits as a one-shot, but if people want me to continue it I will. Also, it is AU.**

* * *

Chapter One

She slipped into the free spot beside her, perching on top of the old stool. "Thought I might find you here," she said softly, raising her hand slightly to get the bartenders attention.

"Where else would I be?" Helena scoffed, throwing back the last of her alcoholic beverage.

Myka sighed as she rested her elbows against the counter and linked her fingers together. "At home," she said simply.

Before Helena could reply back to her statement the bartender stopped in front of her, drying a glass. "What can I get you?" He asked, placing the dried glass down on the counter.

"What she's having." Myka nodded her head towards Helena. The bartender just nodded and poured her a whiskey, raw. She picked it up and took a sip out of it, closing her eyes when she felt the liquid warm its way down her throat, the burn a familiar tingle. She licked her lips, tasting the remnants of the whiskey and looked at Helena.

She just sighed. "Like I'd be wanted there," she spat bitterly, her light British lilt a little thicker in her anger.

Cocking her head a little, Myka threw the woman beside her a sympathetic look. "You and, Louis have another fight?" She asked curiously, taking another sip of her drink.

Helena nodded her head a little, calling the bartender over to her. Myka pursed her lips in disdain, wondering just how much she had had to drink. She had seen her drunk maybe once or twice before and it had not been pretty. She had been a complete and utter mess, her anger getting the best of her a lot of the time.

"He called me up at work screaming down the phone, wondering why I wasn't home yet, that I was never home!" She growled a little, grabbing her glass, just as the bartender finished pouring her drink. "You would think I was out having an affair!" She took a swig of her drink.

"Maybe you should stop drinking and go ho-" Helena cut her off.

"Do not start, Myka," she warned.

Myka rolled her eyes and turned a little, so she was facing her more. "Maybe you should talk it out, sort out some things," she tried to explain, giving her friend some support. Although, she had a feeling that going back home to her husband was not something that she planned on doing tonight. Unfortunately for Helena, Louis was not a very understanding person. She worked hard every day, sometimes pulling all-nighters down at the lab, so she could support him and their five year old daughter, Christina.

"I'd rather sleep on a bed of nails than go home to him tonight," she muttered.

"What about, Christina? Don't you think she misses her mummy?" She asked softly, trying to make her see some sense. Myka knew that Helena loved her daughter dearly, but she had a stubborn streak a mile wide, especially when it involved Louis and an argument.

"Apparently, she doesn't need me anymore." Myka could hear the strain in her voice when she spoke. She knew the thought of her daughter not needing her killed her, but she also knew that that statement was untrue and ridiculous.

"Don't be silly, of course she needs you. You're her mother," she paused for a moment. Reaching out, she placed her hand against hers, stopping her from bringing the glass to her mouth. "Helena, don't you see how her eyes light up every time she talks about you, how she's going to be a writer and inventor, just like her mummy?" She asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Helena smiled a little. "I know… I just hate it when, Louis tells me that she's better off without me. I guess he's right in a way. I mean, what kind of mother am I? I work all the time, I'm rarely home before, Christina goes to bed. I'm… I just… don't get how she can look up to me so much," she shook her head a little, her raven hair swaying slightly.

"Helena… Helena you need to stop," she said as she pulled the drink away from her. "Christina looks up to you because she loves you. You're her mother and nobody can change that, not even, Louis. And I don't think, Christina, would want to change it either." She smiled a reassuring smile.

"Why couldn't I have been with you?" She blurted out. Helena shifted her hand, resting it over Myka's. Myka swallowed hard, feeling her heart skip a beat. She didn't know how to reply to that. She had never thought of Helena as anything more than a friend, – _lie!_ – a very good friend, – _lie_ – one she occasionally fantasied about – fine, she often thought about her being more than just a friend, but she could never tell her that. "You're amazing," Helena said and brought her hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Helena, I-"

"You don't have to say anything," she looked at her with a small smile, her brown eyes misty.

Pulling her hand out of her grasp, she returned her smile. "Are you sure it's not the drink talking?" She asked playfully, giving her the chance to take back what she had just said.

"I've only had one… and a bit," she pointed to the glass beside her. "I just…" she shook her head. "Never mind," she muttered. "I'm going to the bathroom." Myka just nodded and watched as Helena got up off of the stool, but stopped her from walking away by grabbing her hand. Helena looked at her and she looked at Helena, unsure about what to do. This was not something she had anticipated.

Myka held her hand a little tighter. What did she want to do? Her statement had stirred something in her, a need. It felt strange, yet exciting and with the way Helena was currently staring at her, she was pretty sure that she needed it, too. Whatever that need was.

She stared at her for a few moments before coming back to her senses. She shouldn't want her. They were friends and she was married – she had made her choice. It was wrong. Letting go of her hand, she licked her lips. "Y-you should go to the… uh… bathroom," she fumbled with her words.

Helena looked at her and before she could say anything else, her lips were on hers. Her eyes widened in shock, but nonetheless she locked her arms around her neck. Helena let her tongue flick out and traced her upper lip, begging for access, which she willingly gave. Their tongues collided, twisting and thrusting together in the heat of the moment. She moaned into the Brit's mouth as she deepened the kiss more than she could have ever hoped. She held onto her tighter, her head screaming at her to stop, but she couldn't. Kissing Helena was much too good.

They only broke the kiss when air was needed. Helena rested her forehead against hers and gave her a small smile. "Your place?" She asked.

Myka nodded. "Uh-huh." She grabbed her purse and climbed down off of the stool. She gripped her hand and began pulling her through the crowds of people, and over towards the door.

Her breath caught in her throat when they stepped outside and Helena slipped her arms around her, her lips latching onto her neck.

What was she doing?

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? I have several more chapters in mind for this – maybe just a short story – if people want me to continue it. If not, I can leave it as a one-shot.**

**Review please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favs. Each one is very much appreciated. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Darling, why are you fiddling with your phone?" Helena asked, her warm breath making her skin tingle.

"Ju-just setting my… a-alarm. I have to… uh… be up… um… early in the… uh… morning," she fumbled with her words, Helena's soft kisses against her neck making it extremely hard to concentrate. "Oh God," Myka moaned. "I can't believe we're about to do this," she breathed out. Her heart pounded in her chest with anticipation with what was about to happen. She was both nervous and excited.

"I know," Helena replied huskily, her breath hot against her ear. Her body trembled when she felt her hand run up along her thigh only to slip between her legs. She shifted a little and raised her leg, resting her left foot against her right ankle to allow Helena more access to her more sensitive area. Her breathing picked up, a small moan escaping her lips when she felt her fingers skim over her wet folds. Helena's lips attached themselves to her shoulder.

She gasped, throwing her head back when Helena slipped one of her long, slim fingers past her folds. "H-Helena…" she moaned. "W-we shouldn't… I mean… I-" She cut herself off, moaning out in pure pleasure when she shoved another finger inside of her, pumping them in and out of her. Her body rippled with pleasure. It felt amazing.

Her lips skimmed along her shoulder and she cried out when she bit down, her tongue running along the now tender spot. She growled when she removed her fingers. "Helena," she whined. She had been thoroughly enjoying her ministrations.

"I'm sorry, Darling," she breathed out. "I'll go mad if I don't taste you," she moaned a little, rolling Myka onto her back. Myka turned her head and looked at the enchanting woman. Nothing but pure lust filled her intoxicating eyes. She bit her lip, smiling when she climbed on top of her, straddling her. Leaning down, Helena pressed her lips against hers, moving them down along her neck as she began sliding down her body.

"Helena?" Her brow furrowed. "We… we can't," she breathed out. She pressed her body into hers, even as her mind screamed at her not to.

Helena shifted and stared down into her green eyes, their faces mere millimetres apart, and gave her a soft smile. "Shh, it's okay," she whispered, pressing her lips against hers before moving them to suck against her neck.

Myka moaned at the amazing sensation her lips were making. She knew this was wrong, so, so wrong, but it felt so good. "Okay," she whispered, resting her hand against the back of her neck.

Her entire body began tingling as Helena trailed her lips from her neck to her collarbone, her teeth lightly skimming a long her warm flesh before moving her mouth to her right breast, her tongue flicking out and encircling her nipple before taking the hardened nub into the moist heat of her mouth. Myka couldn't help but gasp slightly at the sensation. She whimpered when Helena pulled back, causing the author to smirk. "Don't worry, Darling, I promise not to tease you anymore than I have to," she said with a cocky grin.

"I hate you," Myka muttered, grasping the brown-eyed beauty's hand and yanking her down, so she could press her lips against hers. She had an itch and she needed it scratched… badly.

"I'm sure that's not true." The softness of her voice and the lightness of her accent were beginning to make Myka dizzy with want.

"Shut up," she muttered, lightly tugging on Helena's lower lip with her teeth.

Giggling, Helena began making her way down Myka's lithe body, leaving sloppy, wet kisses in her wake as she got lower and lower. Myka felt her whole body tremble as Helena reached where she needed her the most. A strangled noise slipped passed Myka's lips, a cross between a whimper and a moan, when Helena tenderly brushed her lips along her folds.

Myka moaned out when Helena trailed her tongue from her sopping slit to her clit. Helena continued to lap at Myka's wetness, her tongue flicking out over her clit again, and again, and again, earning a series of pants from her. She sucked, nibbled and lavished at the little bundle of nerves. Myka writhed in pleasure, her hips bucking against her lover, and soon enough she found her fingers tangled into raven locks.

She groaned when the brash inventor gripped tightly onto her thigh as she thrust her tongue in between her sopping folds. "Oh God," Myka moaned out. "P-please don't… stop," she pleaded. The guilt that she was feeling at what they were doing no longer held any space in her. Her body was overcome with nothing but amazing sensations.

"I don't plan to," Helena mumbled into her wet sex, and Myka knew that she was enjoying what she was doing to her.

She continuously shoved her tongue in and out of Myka's folds, lapping at her leaking juices. She twisted her tongue around in her, causing her to arch her body. "Mmm… that feels… so… good…" she moaned, her breathing heavy. "I-I don't… think… I'm gonna… last… much…" she trailed off.

Helena made her strokes longer and deeper. Myka's eyes rolled back at the increasing amount of pleasure she was feeling. It seemed almost insane that Helena – her best-friend – was the one making her feel this good. She had never felt like this with anyone else before.

She moved her tongue back to her clit and brought her other hand up and began teasing her entrance with one of her long, slim fingers. She slipped her finger inside of Myka, moving it in and out of her before adding another one. She kept the flicks of her tongue in time with the thrusts of her fingers. Myka cried out. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. Helena was driving her insane. Her whole body was on fire.

Her grip tightened in Helena's hair, causing the author to groan into her, as a tight sensation gathered in the pit of her stomach. With a few more licks of her tongue and thrusts of her fingers, Myka came, screaming out her name. Helena continued to lap at her as she came undone.

She just lay there panting, feeling numb as Helena made her way back up her body. "Do you know how good you taste, Darling?" She asked in a murmur before pressing her lips against hers in a lazy kiss.

She couldn't help but giggle slightly, lazily looping one of her legs over Helena's waist. The taste of herself on Helena's tongue was something that she had only dreamed about, and now she knew what she wanted, no, needed – she needed to taste Helena G. Wells. "Your turn," she replied, letting her tongue flick out and run along Helena's lower lip as she ran her hand down the length of her back to grip her ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

Helena chuckled. "I'm enjoying this side of you very much." She leaned down and captured her lips in a mind blowing kiss.

Helena rested one of her hands against Myka's cheek, and she could feel the cool touch of metal. Myka turned her head slightly as she eased into her touch. The glint of her wedding ring was like a smack in the face. All of the guilt that she had felt came rushing back like a hard blow to the stomach. "No," she gasped, pushing Helena off of her. She sat up and brought her blankets up to cover herself.

She gulped and scooted towards the edge of the bed, throwing her legs over the side. She just sat there as she tried to get her breathing back under control, and her emotions.

She tensed a little when she felt a hand press against her back. "Myka, Darling, what's wrong?" Helena asked worriedly.

"Y-you should go," she mumbled, shifting a little.

"What if I don't want to?" She asked, slipping an arm around her waist.

"That wasn't a suggestion," she stated.

"Fine," she muttered. She shoved the blankets off of herself and climbed out of the bed.

Myka looked at Helena, her brown eyes reflecting the hurt of being rejected. "Y-you should probably shower, get the smell of sex and… and perfume off you," she said softly. Helena just nodded, and she watched as she scooped up her clothes and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

She swallowed hard and felt her eyes begin to tear up as she collapsed back against her bed. She couldn't believe she had just slept with a married woman. She felt so disgusting and dirty. She was so ashamed of herself. She had always promised herself that she would never be the other woman, that she would never come between a marriage.

But now she had.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? I decided to leave Helena's POV until the next chapter. Will Helena and Myka talk about what happened between them? And what happens when they all go to the Opera? **

**Review please. :)**


End file.
